ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Stinkfly (Reboot)
Stinkfly is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Lepidopterran from the planet Lepidopterra. Appearance Ben as Stinkfly Stinkfly has a slender, humanoid body. His body is mostly blue, but his shoulders, armpits and ankles are light blue, while his chest, abdomen, neck and the lower part of his face are cyan. He has three blue fingers on each of his hands and three-toed dark cyan feet, with the third toe being on the back of his feet. He has greenish blue eyes. He has a light blue V stripe on his forehead, one coming from each eye, one on his nape and, one in each finger and two in his tighs. He has two orange wings with black edges and two dark cyan antennae. In Ye Olde Laser Duel, Stinkfly wore a green vest with blue orbs on his chest and shoulders, he also had star like structures on his wings and he wore a fake brown mustache. Stinkfly wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Gwen as Stinkfly Stinkfly has more feminine proportions, three spikes on her arms, and a more circular head. Female Lepidopterran Re.png|Gwen as Stinkfly Powers and Abilities ClownCollege29.png|Flight RecipeDisaster39.png|Methane Gas RecipeDisaster38.png|Bioluminescent Body Stinkfly possesses two insectoid wings that allow quick and agile flying, and can change directions at exceptional paces. Stinkfly can excrete high pressured streams of some green viscous liquid or methane gas from two ducts located inside of his shoulders. These liquids are both flammable and an immobilizing adhesive. His exoskeletal body is also fairly strong, allowing him to survive unscathed while being smashed through buildings and being caught inside a large explosion. Stinkfly has great strength in proportion to his body, able to carry heavy loads while maintaining steady flight. Stinkfly glows in the dark.Recipe for Disaster Weaknesses VillainTime21.png|Affected by his own gas Stinkfly is extremely weak to any kind of chemical, poison, or gas. This can include his own poison gas. Camping FAILS! (Ben 10 Shorts) Although his exoskeleton body is fairly strong, Stinkfly's wings are very fragile. Water is especially a problem for Stinkfly, as it can render him incapable of flight if too much gets on his wings. A more minor inconvenience is Stinkfly's odor, so hiding from anything or anyone that can smell can be a problem. Also, his glow can make him spotted. Stinkfly's flammable gases can be used against him if he is inside them. History Ben 10 *Stinkfly first appeared in Animo Farm. Ben was stuck as him for most of the episode due to the force field. *In Clown College, Stinkfly battled Zombozo. *In Something I Ate, Stinkfly battled the Slurpstack. *In Adventures in Babysitting, Stinkfly practiced his marksmanship. *In Need for Speed, Stinkfly defeated the Malachi Sisters. *In Cutting Corners, Stinkfly defeated most of the Boblins. *In Villain Time, Stinkfly competed against Tim Buktu. *In Recipe for Disaster Stinkfly defeated the Alien Chefs. *In Tomorrow Today, Stinkfly defeated Steam Smythe. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 2, Stinkfly saved Phil. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 3, Stinkfly was sleeping, tried to put out a fire and battled Vilgax twice. *In Omni-Tricked: Part 4, Stinkfly battled Vilgax. *In Safari Sa'Bad, Stinkfly destroyed a boat. *In The Sound and the Furry, Stinkfly skied. *In Super-Villain Team-Up, Stinkfly destroyed four drones, but was later defeated. *In Ye Olde Laser Duel, Stinkfly played laser tag with Steam Smythe. *In Innervasion Part 5: High Override, Stinkfly was used by Gwen to help battle the High Override. *In This One Goes to 11, Stinkfly battled Wreckingbolt. *In Moor Fogg, Stinkfly briefly appeared. *In Baby Buktu, Stinkfly defeated Nanny Nightmare. *In Which Watch, Stinkfly rescued people from a Charmcaster-controlled Hot Shot. *In Fear in the Family, Stinkfly checked the Omni-Copter for any damage. *In Xingo Nation, Stinkfly used his gas to make the Rust Bucket smell. *In Summer Breakers, Stinkfly was locked from the active playlist and replaced with Jetray after the Omnitrix got the Omni-Kix feature. Appearances Season 1 *''Animo Farm'' (first appearance) *''Clown College'' *''Something I Ate'' *''Adventures in Babysitting'' *''Need for Speed'' *''Cutting Corners'' *''Villain Time'' (cameo) *''Recipe for Disaster'' *''Tomorrow Today'' *''Omni-Tricked: Part 2'' (x2) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 3'' (x4) *''Omni-Tricked: Part 4'' (x4) Season 2 *''Animorphosis'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''Safari Sa'Bad '' *''Bomzobo Lives'' (cameo; goes enhanced) *''The Sound and the Furry'' (x2; second time was cameo, goes enhanced) *''Super-Villain Team-Up'' *''Double Hex (off-screen; goes enhanced) *Ye Olde Laser Duel'' (cameo) *''Innervasion Part 5: High Override'' (by Gwen) Season 3 *''This One Goes to 11'' *''Moor Fogg'' (cameo) *''Baby Buktu '' (selected alien was Humungousaur) *''Which Watch'' *''Fear in the Family'' *''Xingo Nation'' Video Games Ben 10 Stinkfly is a playable alien character in the game. Stinkfly is initially unavailable, but is unlocked at the beginning of The Canyon level. Stinkfly is able to glide across considerable distances. Stinkfly's Ultimate Ability consists of him flying up in the air and unleashing an omnidirectional blast of slime at enemies. Stinkfly is vital for progression on The Canyon level of the game. Naming and Translations Trivia *Stinkfly's goo, unlike the classic version's goo which put out fire, is inflammable. *His new design resembles his Pre-Production design. It also shares elements with Big Chill's original design. *Stinkfly was replaced by Jetray. References Category:Male Heroes Category:Reboot Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Males Category:Bugs